How Could I Not?
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: X with his childlike AI experiences a problems he isn't sure how to deal with. He goes to ask his best friend Zero. Things quickly get heated. X and Zero yaoi. All warnings inside. Christmas Fic for KikkyChan. Oneshot.


**A/n) Forgive me. Its been a long time since I have played or watched Mega Man. I just know my good friend KikkyChan is hot for male biroids. And X and Zero are Canon, but there is a lack of smut for them. So Merry Christmas Amber. I hope you love this fic. To anyone else, I hope you enjoy this. **

**It's pwp,OoC, yaoi slash, lemon. Aka: An excuse to get two male biroids doing the naughty. It's X and Zero from Mega Man, obviously.**

**I don't own anything, but this idea. If I owned it they might be more in character!**

"Zero!" A blue clad biroid cried, while running to his best friend's room.

The red clad biroid looked up, as his friend threw open his door. He noticed X had a flushed face, and tears sparkling in his green eyes. Zero sighed, taking care of a child AI, in a man's body, was proving troublesome.

"You...you said I could come to you about anything. Right?" X asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course. I promised." Zero replied.

"I have a problem...here." The boy replied, grabbing towards the front of his groin.

Zero looked at the boy curiously "Something wrong with your suit?"

X sighed heavily "No!" He pushed a crystal in the back of his helmet. It retracted his whole suit, leaving him in only his blue underwear. He cupped his crotch "Here!"

Zero's blue eyes went wide. Now he understood what was wrong. His friend was fully erect, based on the bulge in his front. He needed to go about this delicately "You...uh. Well, what were you thinking about when that happened?"

X turned bright red "I don't... really want to talk about it."

"I can't help you out if you don't tell me."

"I was thinking about you. Then this happened." The boy whined.

"You got aroused thinking about me?"

"Aroused?" X cocked his head cutely.

Zero always did have a thing for X. They were best friends, but he desperately wanted more. Now, here was his chance. It was now or never. He walked over, and removed the boy's helmet. He tossed the blue helmet on a nearby table. He ran his fingers through the brunette hair.

X closed his eyes, and sighed contentedly. His eyes snapped open when he felt a pair of lips on his own. This felt good. He wanted more. More contact, more to touch. His body was reacting on autopilot. He reached up, and pushed the crystal in Zero's helmet. The suit retracted, and left Zero clad in underwear and his helmet.

Zero pulled away, and pulled off his helmet. "Eager are we?" He asked, setting his helmet next to X's.

"I don't even know what I am eager for. I just know this feels right."

"Good." Zero attacked the boy's mouth hungrily. He ran his tongue at the seam of the boy's lips, and was given access to the delicious mouth, willingly. He ran his hands down the chest, and taut abdominals that X had.

X returned the favor. Feeling on all of Zero's muscled body. He couldn't keep his hands to himself. When he pulled away to breathe, he busied his hand in long blonde hair. He fingered the ponytail with a big smile.

Zero saw the smile and pulled the ponytail holder out, so his hair fanned out behind him.

X blushed "I've always wanted to do this."

Zero grabbed the small maverick hunter, and cupped his thighs to hoist him up with ease. He smiled at the boy's squeak, and nuzzled against him affectionately. He held him tight, and groaned when X began to squirm against his body . He carried X over to his bed, and laid him down. Zero maneuvered himself in between the brunette's legs.

"X" Zero said, cupping the boys face.

"Zero." X said, nuzzling into the man's hand.

Zero pulled his hand away, and took hold of the waistband of X's underwear. In one swift motion, he yanked them off.

The brunette bolted upright, and covered himself. "Zero! What are you doing?"

Zero moved the boy's hands, and smiled "I want to help. You're aroused. I can make it go away, and feel good at the same time."

"I trust you..." X said hesitantly.

"Are you sure? Sounds like you had to think about it." He grabbed X's dripping length, and pumped it.

"Oh gosh! Yes I trust you! I trust you! Don't stop that!" X screamed, and then began to whine. The feeling he got was exhilarating. He had never experienced anything so amazing. At least, until he felt something warm and wet around his penis. He looked down, and almost lost his mind at the sight of Zero with his mouth full. He fell back onto the bed. Absolute pleasure rippling down his spine.

Zero bobbed his head with a practiced ease. He ran his tongue around the throbbing member. He hollowed his cheeks, creating a harsh suction on the piece in his mouth. He could feel X trembling, and took the thrusts down his throat with ease.

"Ze-ahhh! Zero! I feel...oh gosh! I feel weird. St-oh...Ohh! Stop!" X cried. He felt like he might drown in the pleasure. Something snapped, and his toes curled, and his body trembled with the force of whatever just happened. He moaned loudly, arching his back. He felt something gush from the tip of his penis, and could feel the wetness around him as Zero continued at a slower pace.

Zero caught all the essence in his mouth. He worked X through the orgasm he had with his lips. When he pulled off, he swallowed everything in his mouth. He smiled at the brunette suffering aftershocks on his bed.

"Better X?" He asked.

X nodded lazily.

"What was that. What did you swallow?"

"You really are young. It was an orgasm, and that was cum. Biologically engineered or not, we still have human tendencies with our human bodies."

"Ohh." X looked and noticed Zero was sporting the same problem he had earlier. "You're...aroused too, Zero."

"How could I not be? After all your sexy moans and whimpers? I'm alright. Unless, you want to try something better."

"Better?" X asked. "I don't think anything could be better than that." he said with a blush.

"There is. It might be weird at first, maybe even hurt a bit, but if you trust me...I'll never hurt you."

X didn't trust his voice. He nodded his head. He trusted his best friend with his life. Zero would never hurt him.

Zero moved off the bed to get into his nightstand. He had a lube in there for his own pleasure. He never dreamed that he would be using this to pleasure his best friend. He squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers, as he settled back between the brunette's legs.

"A-ah…" X complained at the coldness of the liquid, as Zero rubbed his fingers at his entrance.

"Shh, relax…" Coaxed the blonde, as he slowly slid one finger inside of that tight, hot heat. The brunette couldn't help but tense, hissing as he was filled with the strangest of feelings. Though Zero's finger was slender, it was foreign, and his body didn't quite know what to make of it. And on the other hand, it was Zero, and it was inside of him. Hands grasped at the pillow above his head, his eyes seeking out the blue ones of his partner, holding them desperately.

"That's it…" Coaxed the blonde on top, thrusting his finger testingly, before the second one moved to join it.

It was a slow process, as X tensed many times as he was stretched by the other biroids deft fingers. But soon enough two became three. Then Zero brushed up against something that made X's body practically hum with pleasure.

"Z-zero!" He cried out loud as the spot was brushed again, three fingers deep inside of his writhing body. That was all it took for Zero's resolve started to break. It was becoming hard to devote himself to properly preparing X. He but his bottom lip, and focused hard to finish it. Then the hole felt adequately stretched. He pulled his fingers out slowly.

"Turn around, on your stomach, please." Zero ordered, but then gave X a gentle smile.

X couldn't even think of disobeying him now. Somewhere between the stretching and burning, something had felt good. He scrambled to his hands and knees, then down on his elbows and knees when Zero's hand pressed firmly on his shoulders. Zero took some left over lube, and covered his own arousal in it. Moving up into position, holding those slender hips, he slowly began to push inside.

"Aaah…ahh…" X clutched at the sheets under him, panting raggedly. It hurt a lot, but it was every bit worth it for how long he had waited for this! To be intimately close to Zero like this. To share their passion, their devotion, friendship, and now, their love.

The blonde was almost all the way inside when X felt brash, and pressed his hips back into him. They both cried out as their hips met. Zero leaned over X, hot breath falling out over the back of his neck, and tickling the hair there.

"Be ready." Zero didn't hold back. Pulling back his hips, he thrust back inside with enough force to move the smaller body forward, and X grabbed a hold of the headboard to keep still. The wet slaps of flesh meeting filled the small bedroom, along with panting breath.

Zero loved the softness of the inside of X's body. It wasn't enough, he wanted to see the boy's face, as he mewled and moaned below him. With a great deal of self control, he pulled out of X, and flipped him over.

X whined at the empty feeling, He lay on the bed his arms above his head, and his face flushed in arousal. He gave Zero a look of desperation, that made him growl in absolute desire. He grabbed one leg, and held it at the thigh before shoving his erection back into the slick warmth.

X tensed up, and arched his back letting out a very satisfied breathy moan before laying back on the bed. Feeling Zero slip back into his needy hole, and filling him, stretching him, was so satisfying.

Zero looked down, catching the boy's eyes before they fluttered close. So beautiful. That tight heat wrapped around him perfectly as he pushed and pulled, in and out, savoring the feeling. He knew he couldn't, he wouldn't, last long. He grabbed X's needy dripping member, and began to pump it in no particular manner. An almost animalistic feeling over coming him to make his partner feel good.

X felt his eyes roll back. The dual assault on his nerves making him cry out in absolute pleasure. Urging Zero. Faster, harder, more, yes! His pitch began to escalate, as Zero followed all of his requests. His breathing becoming shallow and labored. More whines, more moans, and hearing Zero groan and praise him, was filtering pure pleasure down to his very core. Like a delicate thread ready to snap. And snap it did. In the form of an earth shattering orgasm. His whole body trembled with the force, as his essence spilled all over Zero's hand, and between their stomachs.

Those tightening muscles, and the look of bliss on X's face, was all it took. Zero slammed as hard as he could into X, and felt every quivering muscle literally pull an orgasm right out of him. Those muscles worked every drop out, and he groaned in absolute delight. Perfect. He looked down, and saw a goofy smile plastered on the brunette's face.

"I love you Zero." X said.

Zero went wide eyed, and grabbed the boys face "What?"

Now X was flushed, not only from an orgasm, but also embarassment "I-i love you Zero. Always have, always will." He pushed off his elbows to leave. Effectively making Zero pull out. He made a face, and went to sit up. "I'll just leave."

Zero forced him back onto the bed, and leaned down, kissing X chastely "I love you too, X."

X threw his arms around the blonde, and pulled him down on top of him "Oh Zero! Thank you!"

Zero chuckled "For what?"

"Loving me."

"How could I not?" He sat up to pull X into a sloppy kiss.

"Stop Zero!" X said playfully.

Zero looked confused "Why?"

"Be-because I am getting aroused again."

"I fail to see a problem."

X blushed heavily but allowed himself to be pulled into another fiery kiss.


End file.
